Jealousy
by woahmondler
Summary: A Matteney fanfic. Jealousy could be the start to something great. But the road to something great always has a few bumps. Fic-let. Fast forward a couple months. Based off of the events including Courteney these past 2 weeks. Rated so I can write whatever I feel like.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! I've been in a very Matteney mood lately so I decided to write a fanfic. This is just gonna be a ficlet so anywhere from 3 to 5 chapters. The updates may not be that frequent because I'm in the middle of writing a separate fanfic. This fanfic is set in Courteney's perspective. I hope you guys review cause I would love to see what you guys think! Also for all of you that don't Courteney and Johnny broke up which is kinda why I've been in a Matteney mood lately. Lastly, just letting you know this fast forwards a couple months from now when TOC season 2 has started.**

I've been feeling a lot better this past month. Ever since Johnny and I broke up things have been kinda rough, but I caught up with Jen a couple weeks ago and talked to Lisa last week too and they've been really helpful at trying to make me feel better and it's really helped. I would of called Matty but I'm pretty sure he's pissed at me or he would've called. He's probably mad at me for declining the role on The Odd Couple. I lied and said I was too busy, but really Johnny didn't want me to go because I have a past of 'falling in love with my co-stars'. I'm pretty sure Matthew could tell I was lying. I regret turning down the role now because I really miss him.

I haven't been that active on Twitter these past couple so I decided to let my followers ask me questions. "Are you watching The Odd Couple tonight?" A Matteney fan page asked.

"Of course I am! Gotta support my main man MatthewPerry" I replied. I tagged him hoping he would see it.

Of course there was no evidence that he saw it. I still had a feeling he did because he was live tweeting tonight and was tweeting then. I eventually found myself scrolling through things people were tweeting at him. He seemed to be avoiding every single question having anything to do with me. I know him and this seems nothing like him.

Before I knew it, it was 7 so I tweeted that I would live tweet the show and I started watching. It was nice to see him on screen again. I couldn't help but think about all the fun we had filming Friends.

* * *

 **1999- Season 5 (TOW Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss)**

"Hey Court, wait up!" I heard Jen call to me as I was walking back to my dressing room.

I turned around and waited for her to catch up to me.

We were about to start walking again, when Lisa ran up to us, "Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?"

"I dont know, Jen wanted to say something to me." We both turned back to Jen.

"Oh right! So that was some kiss with Matthew earlier, huh?"

"Oh ya!" Lisa said to us.

"Ya it was." I said calmly.

"So is he a good kisser?" Jen asked fishing for information.

"Oh, ya!" I said feeling a weird tingle.

"Uh, Court?" Lisa asked suggesting something I wasn't getting.

"What?" I said completely confused.

"David? Your getting married in a couple months." Lisa said.

I laughed nervously, "I-I know. What I can't say he's a good kisser without people assuming I'm what, sleeping with him." Jen and Lisa gave me a weird look. I was partially worried about the fact that I had completely I forgotten I was getting married in like 6 months.

* * *

 **Present Day**

So, this episode happened to be the first episode I could've guest starred in. Great! Instead that bitch Terri Hatcher is the one kissing him. Wait, why did I call her a bitch, why am I concerned that she's kissing him. I know I regret declining the job, but I didn't think I regretted this much. I felt envy wash over me. Was I jealous. At this point I had way too much on my mind to be watching.

I got up and walked into my room. Coco was at David's tonight so I had the house to myself. I laid down in bed hoping that I could sleep this off and it was just a temporary thing, but I couldn't fall asleep because this was the only thing on my mind.

I thought about calling Jen but I figured she's married now and probably wants to spend time with Justin. She doesn't need more of my crap right now. I guess I could call Lisa. We've been talking a lot more recently and I remember her saying Michel was out of town this week.

I reached for my phone and called Lisa.

"Hey Lisa. I'm really sorry to bother you right now." I apologized.

"Courteney it's fine. I told you to call me if anything came up. What's up?" I'm glad me and Lisa are back in touch. I had forgotten how close we were.

"Well, I have a problem. That I don't know if I should worry about or not."

"Well what is it?"

"Well um, you know how I told you that I declined the role on The Odd Couple, so Terri got it."

"Ya?" She said questioning.

"Well, I kinda figured out I'm jealous. And not just about her having the role."

"About what then?"

"About the fact that she's the one kissing him." I said cautiously.

I heard her gasp on the other line, "Oh my god! Do you think this is a big deal?"

"Kinda. I mean I don't think I would be worrying about it so much if it wasn't a big deal. And the fact that I'm pretty sure he's pissed at me doesn't help."

"Court, you should talk to him."

"Well I can't just call him and be like 'hi sorry but I think I may have a huge crush on you even though the last chance we were really close was like 11 years ago'."

"Well no. Don't do that….Why don't you go over there and talk to him. It's not like you don't know where he lives."

"Lisa, I cant just show up at his front door."

"Why can't you!?"

I thought about and I guess she had a point. "I guess your right. But what if he doesn't want to see me."

"Come on, even if he was pissed at you there's no way he wouldn't want to see you. I mean he was in love with you 10 years ago and I don't think anythings changed." I paused in complete shock. Was she being serious.

"What?" I asked even more confused than I was earlier.

"What?" She asked confused.

"H-He was IN LOVE with me?!"

"Ya….You didn't know that?"

"NO!"

"Oh well I guess I made your situation even more complicated."

"How did you know?" I asked still in shock.

"He told me. I overheard him mumbling to himself when we were shooting like season 3 and force the information out of him. I spoke to him like a month ago and apparently nothings changed."

"Oh my god." Well this certainly made this more complicated. I still didn't really believe what I was hearing.

"Well, Court now you have two reasons to go to talk to him."

I guess she was right. "Ya I do. Your know what, I'm gonna go for it. I'm gonna talk to him about all this."

"Good luck! Oh and Court one more thing."

"Ya?"

"I miss this. I miss us being so close. If anything else comes up call me. And keep me updated!"

"I miss this too. I'll keep you caught up. Bye Lisa!"

"Bye Courteney!" I hung up the phone, changed out of my sweats, grabbed my keys and was out the door in a matter of minutes.

* * *

After a short drive of thinking I pulled up to the familiar house I hadn't seen in ages. I got out of the car slowly and walked up to the door. I raised my hand to the door and paused for a moment realizing what I was doing. I knocked and figured it was now or never.

A face I hadn't seen in what feels like forever opened the door, "Courteney?"

 **AN: I would really love to see** what **you guys think about this. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I **really didn't expect to get this much positive feedback on this. But thank you guys!**

He had zero expression, I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me or if he was mad at me. Nothing.

"Hey." I said quietly. "Um, can I come in?"

"Uh ya." He moved out of the way and I walked in.

"Sorry to show up out of no where. I just need to, um kinda just wanted to-" I started.

"Ok Court, why are you here?" He interrupted.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." I mumble to myself while putting my coat and keys down. He was definitely mad at me. He cleared his throat and was swaying from side to side impatiently. "Okay seriously what the hell did I do that's pissing you off so badly!" Well I knew the answer to that question.

"What did you do! Oh you know, just the whole ignoring me completely for like the past year thing, and declining the role that we PERSONALLY made for you." Ya, he was definitely pissed off.

"Well maybe next time, before you personally make a role for me, talk to me about if I can actually do the role or not!" Why was I screaming. Why did I blurt that out earlier. I should be the one trying to be rational about this, but for someone reason rational wasn't an option for me right now.

"Okay fine. But maybe next time YOUR offered a role put what you want before what your boyfriend wants!" So he could tell I was lying before.

"Okay, wait were getting into a whole other area." I said trying not to bring that up because he was right.

"Oh but that is why you declined the role right." I looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact. "Well!"

"Okay, FINE! Yes, yes that's why I declined the fucking role that apparently means everything to you!" At this point I was pissed off too. Although to be honest I don't think I had a reason to be. He had a right to be saying everything he was. I was the one who was being an ass before.

"Wait, means everything to me? Court, that's not why I'm so pissed off about this!"

"Oh, okay. Then why are you so mad at me!"

"Because, you declining that role basically meant you wanted nothing to do with me!"

"What?" I responded somewhat confused.

"When you declined that I knew it was because of Johnny. I mean you've basically been ignoring me since the first day you met the guy." I guess he had a point there. I sighed, "Okay, you have a point there."

"I just have one question. Why? Why did you let the guy basically control you. I felt like he was making all your decisions for you and you were letting him! When you started dating him, you turned into a completely different person! I mean we were best friends before. I can admit we weren't as close these past few years, but I feel like we were finally starting to re-build our friendship and then he walked into your life and you changed."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I realized what I was doing, but I figured I should do everything I could to try and make that work. Although, I should've realized that if someone wants you to cut friends out of your life then you probably shouldn't be with them." We both laughed, which I don't think either of us had done in a little while.

"I guess you deserve an apology too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that earlier. I should've called when you broke up with Johnny to see if you were okay. Which reminds me, how are you?"

I smiled. He was finally willing to talk to me rationally again. "I'm fine now. I've been talking to Jen and Lisa a lot more recently and they really helped me through it."

"That's great. I'm glad your doing okay." He smiled at me. I didn't really know how to bring up the other thing I wanted to talk to him about. So, an awkward silence occurred. "So um, Court why exactly did you come over." Well there's my opener.

"Right! Um, so I kinda noticed something while I was watching your show." I started, my voice shaking.

"And that would be?" He said gesturing with his hands.

I laughed nervously, "Um, well obviously as you know" I gestured towards him. "on the episode earlier tonight you had been kissing Terri, and I started to feel a knot in my stomach." His face was still clueless. "Kinda like the knot you get in your stomach when your, um, jealous." I said cautiously. I realized I had been looking at the ground so I looked up at him. He was in complete shock.

He smiled nervously, "Okay so Court, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I guess I'm trying to say, what I'm trying to say is, well I'm trying to say, you know I'm saying, I'm-" I stuttered.

"Court?" He said trying to help me out.

"I have feelings for you!" I blurted out. Well theres no turning back now.

He exhaled smiling. "Your joking."

I stood there some what speechless. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

His eyes grew wider. "Oh." You could almost see the gears turning in his head. "So um, when did you, how did you, why did you feel like, why are you, why didn't you, so you just sorta-" His hands were going crazy trying to gesture everything he was saying.

"Okay, Matty I get it, this is a lot to take in. But, I would really love it if you could say something."

"Well, what do you want me to say Court. I mean first you come in here and I see you for the first time in like a year and a half and you blow up on me about the whole Johnny thing. Then we start talking normally again. But then, you drop a bomb on me like this that you have feelings for me!"

"First of all, YOU blew up on ME!" I said gesturing between us. "Second of all, you don't get to pick who you fall in love with..." Well, I've now established OUT LOUD that this feeling is love.

He turned back to me shocked again. "Oh, so now your IN LOVE with me!"

"Hey! You can't throw that in my face because you can't say that you haven't been in love with ME!"

"Oh, so now you know who I've been in love with!" He was clearly trying to get out of this.

"Well, am I wrong!" It was quiet for a little while. "Well?" I said impatiently.

"Fine, yes! Fine, I've been in love with you!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked starting to calm down.

"How could I have told you." He said as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean?" I said knowing what the reasons.

"Well, first of all when I realized this you were already in a serious relationship and I wasn't gonna break that up. Second of all we were costars and best friends, and I didn't want to ruin either of those things because we broke up."

"God, why do people always assume you'll break up. What if we didn't break up! The past 3 serious relationships I've been in have ended horribly yes, but what if that was because it just wasn't with the right person."

We were both speechless after this. I think we both just didn't really know how to react after all of this blowing up. I finally spoke up, "So um, just out of curiosity, are you _still_ in love with me?"

He looked down and then back up at me. "Um, maybe on some level, ya I am."

"So..." I responded with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"So,"

"Well, what do you wanna do," I gestured between us, "about us."

"Well, I guess we just forget about us. In a more than friends way I guess."

This confused the hell out of me. "What? Why! We don't work together anymore so there's no problem there, we're friends yes and I would love us to get closer again but if we started dating LIKE I SAID BEFORE who knows that we would break up, we both-"

"Court," He interrupted.

"have feelings for each other so we don't have to worry about the feeling no being mutual." I continued. "I mean we're both not seeing anybody, it's not like we live very far apart, we've known each other for like 20 years so we know basically everything about each other, I mean it would be like-"

"Courteney," He interrupted again.

"I'm not finished yet!" I responded slightly annoyed. "It would be like starting on like the thousandth date, so we wouldn't have a lot of anxiety about it. We have amazing chemistry as you and I both know. I don't really think it would be a shocker to anyone considering-"

"Seriously, CC." He interrupted a little more firmly.

"What! What reason could you possibly have that's good enough to explain why," I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was interrupted by his lips on mine.

 **AN:** **Again, I would really love to hear what you guys think!**


End file.
